An Unexpected Guest
by Hogwarts Duo
Summary: What happens when Father Christmas visits the nursery at Downton? (Carson/Hughes pairing with appearances by Mary Crawley, Edith Crawley, Tom Branson, Sybbie, George, & Marigold)
1. Chapter 1

**An Unexpected Guest**

**Summary:** What happens when Father Christmas visits the nursery at Downton?

**C*E*C*E*C*E*C*E**

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Carson?" Elsie knew his answer before she ever asked the question. He'd talked of this for the past week during their evenings over glasses of sherry or leftover wine and cups of tea.

"Very sure, Mrs. Hughes," he said with a quick wink. "I spoke with his Lordship this morning to make certain it wouldn't create a problem upstairs, and he assured me that he had no interest in playing the role, saying that I had already made it my own when Lady Mary was young." He gave Mrs. Hughes a lovely smile as he remembered things from all those years ago. "Yes, that first Christmas was truly one to remember. She spoke to me for days and days afterwards about how Father Christmas had paid her a special visit, right to the nursery, and how she was certain she would get everything she wished for."

Mrs. Hughes smiled and adjusted the belt at Carson's waist. Then, without another word, she handed him the fake white beard which would soon hide his lovely lips which she could spend hours kissing, his round cheeks she so loved to stroke, and the small cleft in his chin that she caressed with her index finger when she was feeling particularly playful. She watched from behind as he used her looking glass to complete the transformation from Charles Carson, Butler of Downton Abbey to Father Christmas, the mysterious man who only appeared in December.

"I'll go up and alert the others that you're almost ready. They'll, no doubt, want to be there to see the children's faces when you surprise them in the nursery."

"Thank you very much, Elsie," he said with a smile almost completely hidden by the beard. "I will make sure Father Christmas knows you've been a good lass this year. I'm sure he will want to give you something special."

Elsie stepped into his arms and tugged on the beard until she could capture his lips with hers, giving him a sensual kiss that held so much promise. "I hope Father Christmas knows that I've been very lucky and have almost everything I could want, and he's right here in my arms."

"Believe me, Charles Carson knows he is very fortunate that you waited so long and so patiently for him. He's not about to let you slip through his fingers." He leaned down and kissed her once more. "You make me very happy, Elsie, happier than I've ever been. And, I hope that one day … sooner rather than later … I can give you everything else you want for your happiness."

"I'm sure you will and in your own good time," she teased. "Good thing for you that I'm a patient woman. Now, I'd better let go of Charles Carson for a bit so Father Christmas can make his appearance before tea time for the children." With one last kiss to his lips, Elsie left her sitting room, leaving a flushed Carson admiring her retreating form.

Upstairs, Elsie entered the library and was pleased to find Lady Mary, Mr. Branson, and Lady Edith sitting in front of the fire. "Beg your pardon, but Mr. Carson thought you might like to know he's almost ready to go to the nursery."

Mary clapped her hands together in excitement. "I'm so glad Carson is reprising his role for our children. We all loved it when Father Christmas stopped by our house. Papa always told us it was because we were such good children, though I don't think any of us ever truly believed him. Edith and I were always arguing about something and Sybil, bless her, was forever trying to play peacemaker," she said, giving Tom a sad smile.

"Carson had us all fooled for years," Edith added. "Even Mary Crawley was duped until the age of ten. If any of us had a chance of working out that it was Carson, it should have been her."

"You're just jealous, Edith, dear. He started the tradition for me, and now it would seem that since the children are old enough, he's donning the suit once more since I mentioned those were some of my fondest childhood memories."

Tom stood and gave a pleading look towards Mrs. Hughes, his one true and steadfast ally in the house and had been for quite some time. "I believe we'd best be getting upstairs. We wouldn't want to miss the look on their faces, now would we?"

"Quite right, Mr. Branson. Mr. Carson was just putting on the finishing touches to the costume when I came in search of you."

Without any further delay, the four adults headed upstairs for the nursery, looking around every corner to see if they, too, could catch an early glimpse of the man in the red suit. While the parents went in to see to their children, Elsie lingered in the hallway as planned. She would announce the special visitor before leading Charles into the room.

They didn't have to wait long before Mrs. Hughes peeked into the nursery, stepping just inside the door. "I do believe we have a special visitor for the children, if they're up for some company," Elsie announced, catching Sybbie's eyes and giving her a quick wink and a warm smile. The child had always held a special place in her heart, not that she loved George and Marigold any less. She has simply spent more time in Sybbie's presence, in part because her father brought her for visits downstairs.

"Ohhhh, a visitor!" she squealed. "Who is it, Misssses Hughessss?" Sybbie wiggled out of her father's arms and ran towards the housekeeper with her arms raised, hoping to be picked up by the kindly woman who always had a glass of milk, some biscuits, and a hug for her.

Without any hesitation, Elsie scooped the little girl into her arms and settled her on her hip, hugging her tightly for a brief moment. "Well, why don't I give you back to your Da so I can escort our guest into your room? It wouldn't be polite to keep him waiting." Sybbie kissed Elsie on the cheek, gave her a fierce hug, and then allowed the housekeeper to return her to her Da.

Elsie slipped out into the hallway and gave Charles a quick glance to make sure everything was still in place before leading him into the nursery. She stepped aside and suddenly there were squeals of excitement from the girls and a clapping of hands from George. Father Christmas was standing, larger than life, in their very own nursery. Sybbie was the first to rush forward, lunging herself into his arms.

"It's you! It's really you!" she exclaimed with excitement. "Where are your reindeer? Why are you here early? Are you visiting other children, too?" she asked, in a very excited rush.

Charles chuckled softly as he scooped Miss Sybbie up into his arms, carrying her over to the rocking chair. He sat down with her on his lap and gave her nose a little tweak as all the adults looked on with large grins on their faces. "Let's see if I can answer your questions, Miss Sybbie, isn't it?" She nodded her head enthusiastically. "My reindeer are at home resting. It wouldn't do to tire them out this close to the big night, now would it? I'm here because I wanted to drop by to see you. I do that from time to time for children who have been especially good during the year. As for visiting other children … no, dear. This is my only stop for the day. I thought I would come and see you and your cousins."

Sybbie looked from Father Christmas to the adults in the room, then back to him. "And what about them? Have they been good this year?"

"Oh yes, I think so, though adults are a little different from little children. Their choices are harder so I am a little more lenient on them," he said, giving her a little squeeze. He noticed that George and Marigold were decidedly less sure of this stranger so he tried to enlist Sybbie's help in convincing them to come closer. "Do you think Mr. George and Miss Marigold might like to come closer? I have a little something for each of you."

She turned on his lap and eagerly waved at them. "Come on! He's very nice and he smells good," she whispered loudly. "Besides, Misssses Hughessss is here, and she wouldn't let anybody in here if they weren't good to us."

Elsie felt her cheeks warming a little at the youngsters praise, though the lass was correct. She would protect these bairns from any and all harm if it was possible.

It only took one peppermint stick and a few more minutes before Charles found his lap full of children. One by one, Charles asked them what they'd like most for Christmas, making sure to remind them that he couldn't promise that they would receive everything they wanted. He would leave that up to their parents.

Sybbie wanted a new tea set so she could have tea parties. "Do you think you could tell Carson that he could come to my tea party, Misssses Hughessss? I'd like if it he would come to the nursery with you. We could have a tea party together," she said with no idea how improper it might sound to everyone that the oldest grandchild of a Lord wished to have a tea party with two servants.

Elsie gave her a subtle wink and then gave Charles and impish grin. "Perhaps, if your Da will allow, you could bring your tea set downstairs to visit Mr. Carson and me? I am sure Mrs. Patmore could help us with biscuits and milk for our tea party."

"Oh goodie! I can't wait! But don't tell Mr. Carson. I want to surprise him! It can be our secret. Promise?"

Every eye in the room was trained on Elsie, waiting for her response. "You have my word, milady. I won't tell him your secret, though surely you know Mr. Carson knows quite a bit about what happens in this house."

She giggled and pointed at Elsie. "That's because he's listens to you," she said rather innocently.

Charles coughed as the others in the room burst into laughter. Before she could slip off Charles's lap, Mary stopped her. "Don't forget, Sybbie. If you want Father Christmas to remember your request, you must give him a payment for it."

She looked at her aunt with a puzzled look. "But I don't have any money. Da … do you have any money?"

"I do, sweetheart, but that's not what your Aunt Mary means."

"No, dear, it's not. Your mother, Aunt Edith, and I used to pay Father Christmas with a kiss on the cheek. Perhaps you might ask him if that would be payment enough," Mary said with a gleam in her eyes.

The young girl wasted no time in giving the man a hug and a kiss to his cheek. "Even if you don't bring me a tea set, thank you for coming to see us," she said softly before slipping from his lap so Marigold could take her place.

Charles could see Sybil Crawley reflected in the eyes of her child as the little girl walked away towards Mrs. Hughes and asking to be held again. "Miss Marigold, what would you like for Christmas?"

The timid girl looked up at him through long lashes and ducked her head a little. "A bear or a doll," she answered shyly.

"And do you think you might want a dollhouse or maybe some clothes for them?"

She nodded and suddenly hugged Charles tightly. "Yes, please."

"And I am absolutely sure you've been a very good girl this year, so I don't see any reason why you shouldn't have those things. Just make sure you are still good between now and Christmas. Do you promise?"

"I promise," she said rather sweetly.

"Good. I'm always happy to hear when children are playing nicely and doing what they're told. That makes my job much easier. I can tell that you, Sybbie, and George play well together."

George had suddenly appeared at Charles's knee, looking up at the man and giving him an almost piercing look. Before she climbed down from his lap, Marigold made sure to give Father Christmas a kiss on the cheek with no prompting from her mother, aunt, or uncle.

As he carefully returned Marigold to Edith, Charles leaned forward so that he was eye to eye with the young lad. "And you are Master George. Would you care to take a seat on my lap? "

The young blonde haired, blue-eyed boy nodded and was soon lifted into the strong arms of the butler. "Have you been a good lad this year and played nicely with your cousins?"

George nodded, too unsure of the visitor to say much of anything. Mary, sensing her son's hesitation came over to stand beside him, placing one hand on her son's back and one on Carson's shoulder.

"Tell him what you'd like for Christmas, George. He won't bite. I promise."

In the softest voice, a little boy managed to say two words … "toy car."

Everyone in the room paused, each remembering the tragic way the boy's father had died. But, Charles was quick to recover, and he did so admirably. "I could bring you a toy car, George, but perhaps you might like a train set instead, like the one in the village, perhaps? You liked riding the train, didn't you? "

The boy's eyes brightened as he remembered the excitement of it all. "Yes. A train … with lots of carriages," he added.

"Yes, with lots and lots of carriages to attach. I'll be sure to put my elves on that as soon as I leave."

George looked up at his mother. When she nodded, he leaned up and gave Charles a kiss to his cheek.

"Your turn, Aunt Mary! You get to sit on Father Christmas's knee and tell him what you want."

Mary turned and gave Charles a beautiful smile, remembering all those Christmases long ago when he played the role for her and her sisters. It might seem foolish, but this was her family and the children were so keen on having their parents join in the fun. "Very well," she said, gently easing onto Charles's lap.

"Mary Crawley! I remember you," the kind butler announced. "Impish little girl. Liked to run away from home, or threaten it at least," he teased.

"One and the same, I'm afraid. Still have that inclination to run, though not nearly as much anymore. I've learned that home is where the heart is and my heart is here at Downton."

"That's a very grown up lesson, Lady Mary Crawley. I'm sure your family is proud of you. And what might I get you for Christmas."

Mary smiled and leaned forward, whispering something into his ear. To everyone else, it seemed like a simple little exchange but to Elsie, who had spent years watching Charles Carson's face, she knew that the young lady on his knees had managed to rattle him, unsteady him a bit.

"I am sure that can be arranged, milady, as soon as the holiday is over, and we are at liberty to breathe a little easier."

"Not that long, I hope," she said, giving him a kiss in payment for her request.

At the children's insistence, Edith and Tom were next to have to sit on Father Christmas's lap. When it came time to pay the man for his request, Tom looked incredibly awkward, even more so than when he had been bullied into sitting on Mr. Carson's lap in the first place.

"Mr. Branson, I believe it's customary for someone of your age to shake the hand of Father Christmas. A kiss in payment is not required. A gentleman's handshake will do nicely," Elsie said, causing the ladies and children to giggle and both Charles and Tom to breathe a sigh of relief.

When Charles started to rise from his seat, Sybbie stepped forward to stop him. "Wait! You can't leave. Not yet. Misssses Hughessss hasn't had her turn on your lap. It's only fair that she gets to tell you what she wants for Christmas."

"You're absolutely right, Sybbie," Mary announced with an air of mirth. "I believe Mrs. Hughes should take her turn. I'm sure Father Christmas would love to hear what she wants, as well."

The young girl took Elsie's hand and guided her over to Charles, still seated in the rocking chair. "It's okay. He's very friendly and his beard tickles," she giggled.

"I'm sure she already knows that, Sybbie," Tom added quietly.

"Oh, right. She's probably sat on his lap loads of times, right, Misssses Hughessss?"

Elsie was a bit startled with this turn in the conversation and wasn't quite sure how to answer. She was saved by Edith who kindly took pity and the butler and housekeeper. "Why don't we leave Father Christmas and Mrs. Hughes to their discussion while we go see about some biscuits and milk? I'm sure Mrs. Hughes will need to escort our visitor back downstairs so he can take his leave of us soon."

Mary and Tom agreed and soon Charles and Elsie were left alone in the nursery, the door closed firmly and Elsie still seated on Charles's lap.

"So, Missses Huuuuughes," Charles teased, trying to imitate Sybbie Branson's way of saying her name. "What would you like for Christmas this year?"

Elsie relaxed in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder and her arms around his neck. "I'd like just one thing, though I think you already know what that is. You know me very well, and I will be pleased with whatever I receive."

Charles removed his fake beard and turned his head to kiss her lightly on the lips. "And what if you have to wait until after Christmas, after the New Year's Ball, to receive your big gift from me?"

"Then I will wait and know that good things are coming."

"Perhaps you might wish to ask Father Christmas for a bolt of cloth for a pretty new dress, something in white, if I might be so bold as to suggest it."

She kissed him softly on his large nose. "And what would you say if I said I didn't need a new dress for a special day, just the man I love and some friends around me? I could use the money saved from the dress to buy things for a little cottage."

Charles gave her a squeeze and tickled her sides a little. "I'd say you've been a very good girl this year, Elsie Hughes … a kind and patient one, a loyal friend, a steadying force in my life. It's time for us to live a little. You shall have a new dress and furnishing for a cottage. All I ask is that you wait for me until the clock strikes midnight on New Year's Eve."

She hugged his neck tightly and kissed his cheek. "No backing out now, Father Christmas. I just gave you a kiss in full payment."

He kissed her cheek in return. "Then, I had the better bargain!"

**The End.**

**A/N: Thank you to Carryonlaughingandpainting for the artwork. Check out my tumblr (Chelsie Carson) to see Elsie sitting on Father Christmas's lap. And THANK YOU for reading and reviewing! 3  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Charles asked Elsie to wait until the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve. In this follow-up chapter (thanks for your reviews and requests), we learn if it was worth her wait.

**C*E*C*E*C*E**

It had been so very long since Elsie Hughes had started her day at such an ungodly hour. Not since her days as a housemaid had she been awake, dressed, and downstairs so early. It wasn't that she and her charges had more work than they could handle. No, that wasn't the reason. It wasn't that she needed to spend an extra hour in complete solitude to study her account books. Those had been dealt with the day before, settled to the last pence. It wasn't even thoughts of the impending party that invaded her early morning dreams. She had things well in hand for that and had no reservations that the ball would be as successful as it was every year.

The reason for her early morning insomnia wasn't something or someone, but the day itself. From the very first rays of the sun to the last twinkling stars as the clock chimed in a new day, a new year, the day held so much promise, so much potential. The very thought both excited and scared her. She had no reason to doubt that she would be happy by the end of the day. In fact, there were very few days in her life when she'd gone to bed with an unhappy heart, though there had been a few memorable ones, even some under this very roof. But some of those had been unexpected events, things beyond anyone's control, things which had affected everyone in the household, not just herself. But today was so very different and it caused a bundle of nerves to settle in the pit of her stomach.

Ever since that day in the nursery when she'd sat upon Charles's knees, and they had discussed their future in general terms, she had wondered what might happen today. He had asked her to wait a little while longer. "Until the clock strikes midnight on New Year's Eve," he had said. She had kissed his cheek and teased that the deal was already sealed, but nothing more had been said. They had passed every night like the ones before that fateful day … sharing a nightcap after everyone had gone to bed, tender kisses, warm embraces, and the occasional cuddle beneath a rug in her sitting room.

As she sat in her sitting room enjoying her second cup of tea, she heard the first sounds of the house awakening from slumber. Daisy and Mrs. Patmore would be down soon enough to start the breakfasts, the footmen would drag themselves down the flights of stairs, still bleary eyed from their dreams. Even Charles would tread heavier on the staircases as if he was supporting the entire weight of the household upon his shoulders. But, once everyone had a cup of tea or coffee in hand and a few moments to truly wake, the noise would shift from dull tones to lively conversations about the day ahead or the suddenly remembered silly dreams from the night before.

And just as she had predicted, the happy sounds of young maids and footmen began to filter into her sitting room. It wouldn't be long now before Charles rapped upon her door to let her know that it was almost time to begin breakfast. She took a moment to check her appearance in the looking glass. She wanted to look especially pretty this morning, though she couldn't really justify why she felt the need. Charles had seen her almost every morning for the last few decades. She doubted her appearance this particular day would make any difference, but nevertheless, she made sure every wisp of hair was in place, her cheeks were nice and pink, and the light lip color was still there despite her tea indulgence.

Suddenly, the familiar knock sounded on her door and she turned just in time to see Charles's head peeking through the crack. She gave him a warm smile and beckoned him into her warm sitting room.

"Someone was up extra early this morning," he commented, nodding his head in the direction of the teacup and teapot.

"Yes, I thought I'd get a head start on the day, make sure everything was in order for tonight." She silently cursed herself, having promised herself before ever rising from her bed that she would not mention the evening or his promise in the nursery. "I wanted to go over a few things for the ball. Leave nothing to chance, as it were."

"I'm sure everything will go splendidly, Mrs. Hughes. I would even go so far as to say that you and I could probably miss the entire thing and come back to the house to find everything in order. You never leave anything to chance, and I am a stickler for precision and rules. Together, we've trained them well, and they know their duties."

"Goodness! Are you sure you're feeling well this morning, Mr. Carson? Talk of leaving this lot in charge, returning to find everything as if we'd hovered over them all evening? That's not like you at all," she teased, taking a few steps towards him.

Without any warning, Charles drew her into his arms and kissed her pretty lips. "Perhaps, Mrs. Hughes, this is just a new side of me you're starting to see. After all, this is the last day of the year. As a lad, my mother always told me that New Year's Day was a day of new beginnings. We leave the old year behind us and start fresh. It is a day when we can walk away from the past and look towards the future with hope and dreams." His large hand gently cupped her cheek as his eyes locked with hers, silently reminding her of the promises hovering between them, the hopes and dreams they shared in the cover of darkness and starry skies.

Elsie was lost in his eyes, his softly spoken words. She was being drawn into his embrace and the knot in her stomach was beginning to loosen as she stretched up to brush his lips with her own. Just as she was about to claim her prize, Daisy knocked on the door announcing breakfast in five minutes, thus breaking the spell. Elsie gave him a warm smile and brushed her thumb across his lips. "Suppose we'd best set an example for the rest of them. Can't have the butler and housekeeper delaying breakfast because they were too wrapped up in each other," she teased.

"I can't think of a better reason to delay breakfast," he said, surprising her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her once more. While she was still trying to process his words and actions, he pulled away and left her standing, speechless, in the middle of her sitting room, her lips still tingling from the kiss.

As the day progressed, Elsie and Charles remained busy with preparations for the ball. There would be several guests in attendance, a few of them staying overnight. Rooms had been readied in preparation and the maids had passed Elsie inspection. She had then paid Mrs. Patmore a visit to ensure that everything was in order for the late dinner and the treats which would be served as the festivities were well under way.

"Mrs. Hughes, unless you've a mind to put on an apron and help us with all these little snacks, I'd suggest you get out of the kitchen. Why don't you go upstairs and make sure your dress is ready or you've sorted out your hairstyle for tonight? Take a soak in the tub, maybe. Just … stop hovering," Mrs. Patmore advised her friend.

"Very well. I'll leave you to it, but if you need anything …"

"Yes, if I need anything …" the cook answered with a cheeky grin. "If I need something, I'll ask one of the girls to help. Leave the kitchen to me. This isn't my first dinner party or New Year's Eve ball." As she watched her friend retreat to the comfort of her office, Mrs. Patmore could only shake her head and smile. It would be a miracle if she made it through the rest of the day without spoiling the surprise. The less she had to see Elsie Hughes, the safer Charles Carson's secret would be.

Meanwhile, Charles had been locked away in his office for over an hour going over everything with Mr. Barrow. "Now, you're sure you can manage? This isn't like dinner with only the family or a small gathering of their friends. This is the highlight of the year. It will be important for you to keep an eye on the footmen. Make certain they behave. The standards of Downton must be upheld."

Thomas had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as Mr. Carson's words. "I understand Mr. Carson. I understand how important this evening is, for everyone, and you have my word I won't let you down." He stole a glance at the man who had given him more than once chance at redemption and dared to voice his next thoughts. "Mrs. Hughes means a lot to me. She's stood by me when others would have tossed me out on my ear. You have my promise that I will do my very best to make her proud and to prove to you that I was worth that second chance."

"Very well, Mr. Barrow. I'll leave you alone so you'll have time to go over the dinner menu and the wine pairings. I will be around for a majority of the evening, but Mrs. Hughes and I will be departing promptly at half past eleven. Any questions you have should be asked and answered well before then. Is that understood?"

"It is, Mr. Carson." Thomas nodded and took the papers in hand. "Might I suggest you take a few minutes for yourself? You'll want to make sure you have everything ready so you're not rushed later."

"Thank you, Mr. Barrow. I believe everything is in order, but, as you say, better not to be rushed later."

After weeks and weeks of preparations, the first of the guests began to arrive and the party was in full swing. Elsie had been grateful that she stayed busy for the remainder of the afternoon. She had been given little time to think about the evening ahead and the hopes and dreams she had pinned on the chimes of the midnight bells. Whatever would happen, or didn't happen, she would wake the next morning trusting in the knowledge that Charles Carson loved her and everything happened in its own time.

The guests were all busy mingling with one another, disregarding the social structure that usually separated them throughout the rest of the year. Elsie stood back and watched as Mr. Molesley and Miss Baxter shared a slow dance alongside The Dowager Countess and Mr. Barrow. Anna and Tom Branson were sitting together, sharing a glass of punch while Daisy and Mrs. Patmore chatted quietly by the Christmas tree.

"You look rather lonely this evening, Mrs. Hughes. Has your date rudely abandoned you? Surely, he must realize that such a beautiful woman won't stay lonely and single for long." Charles's voice in her ear sent a thrill all over her body. She could almost feel his warm breath upon her neck, though he was a respectable distance from her. She turned her head and gave him a flirtatious smile.

"It would seem that my escort for the evening has been so preoccupied with other matters that he hasn't even had time to ask me for a dance. I've been forced to watch as others have all the fun."

"Then, allow me to make amends for this cad's behavior. I can assure you, I am lighter on my feet than appearances would suggest. And you will be completely safe in my arms."

"Of that, my kind sir, I have no doubts. You always make me feel safe, Charles." She turned around so she could look directly into his face. "And you know I was only teasing. I know you have things to oversee this evening. I don't mind standing back and watching the others have a bit of fun."

"I was making sure everything was well in hand. I asked Mr. Barrow to take care of the second half of the evening. It will be good practice for him. He needs to try his hand at orchestrating the running of future house parties and keeping the staff in line." Charles reached down and brushed his hand against Elsie's, desperately wishing he could take her hand in his at the moment. "I thought, perhaps, you might like to join me for a little stroll outside later tonight."

Elsie smiled. "I would like that very much. It would be nice to step away for a bit before the cleaning up process starts."

"Wonderful! If you will plan to meet me in ten minutes by the front door, I will go retrieve our coats and hats from downstairs. I believe, just this once, we can make our exit through the front doors. No one will notice, and it will be easier to start our walk from the front of the house."

"And just where are we going?"

"Just a short walk, not too far away. It's a lovely night, and I thought we might enjoy it a little." With no intentions of offering her any more information, Charles crossed the room in search of Lady Mary.

"Well, Carson, is Father Christmas going to grant me my Christmas wish this evening?" she teased as he approached her.

"I do believe he is, milady. I have just spoken with Mrs. Hughes, and she has agreed to take a walk with me in a few moments. If all goes well, we may have news to share with everyone in the morning, though I cannot be certain."

"Oh Carson, you can't be serious! Mrs. Hughes would be a fool to say no to you, and we both know she's certainly anything but that. She's probably the most level-headed adult under this roof, and we all owe her a huge debt we could never repay."

"It's lovely to hear you say such things, milady. I'm sure Mrs. Hughes would appreciate knowing you hold her in such high regard." Charles stood a bit straighter and held his head high as he listened to the young lady speaking of the woman who held his heart.

"I doubt that. Mrs. Hughes doesn't put much stock in the things I say, though I believe we've started to grow closer … or at least we've reached an understanding through circumstances beyond our control." Mary patted his arm and smiled. "Nothing to concern yourself about, Carson. We've got things well under control for the time being. The only thing you need to worry about is the next hour of your life. I wish you well, and such good luck."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." He gave her a small smile, one that hoped conveyed his sincere appreciation for her well wishes. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to get our coats. It's rather cold outside, and I wouldn't wish her to catch a chill."

Exactly ten minutes later, Charles Carson approached the front door of Downton Abbey with Elsie's favorite coat and hat. He smiled as he watched her from a distance, standing and waiting so patiently, a mirror image of what she'd been doing for the last few years … waiting for him to be ready … waiting on their moment to arrive.

"Shall we take a walk, milady?" he asked, giving her a small bow before helping her into her coat. As she adjusted her hat, he put on his coat as well, patting the pocket of his suit jacket one last time. His entire plan would be ruined if he left that important gift behind. "Ready?" When she nodded, he looped her arm through his and, together, they left the world of Downton behind them and stepped into the chilly night air.

They walked for several moments in complete silence until the sounds of the party were no longer floating on the air around them. Stillness settled in and a peace seemed to surround them. There were no birds singing in the trees, no rustling of autumn leaves, no winds bringing in the first snowfall of the new year. All was still and calm except for the sounds of their footsteps along the familiar pathway.

"Where are we going, Charles? I assumed we would be going through the gardens, not away from the house?"

"Do you trust me, Elsie?"

"You know I do. Why do you even ask such a thing, Charles?" She tightened her hold on his arm as if to prove her point, hugging him closer to her.

"Then indulge me for a few more moments. I promise you, all will be revealed soon." He leaned over and kissed her cheek softly. "Did you have a nice evening at the party?"

"I suppose so. I was hoping you would ask me to dance but we left before you had a chance. I suppose there will be other years."

"The evening isn't over yet. There's still time for a dance, if that's what you'd like."

"I'd like nothing more than to do exactly what we're doing … whatever it is we're doing," she said, laughing at her own joke.

"Good. That makes two of us, then." They slipped back into their companionable silence as the house and all the worries and cares associated with it floated away from their thoughts and were replaced with images of warm fires, tender kisses, and softly spoken words of love.

Elsie was so lost in her warm daydreams that she barely realized that they had come to a stop in front of a little cottage. "Charles?"

He released her arm and came to stand directly in front of her though offering no words of explanation. Everything had been perfectly timed and only just this morning, he'd made a walk down to the edge of the village just to sync his watch with the chiming of the church bell. Withdrawing his pocket watch from his waistcoat, he checked the time. Five minutes would be enough time to explain himself.

"I thought, instead of celebrating New Year's Eve with the family, we might slip away and start a new tradition this evening. I do believe it is Hogmanay in Scotland, is it not?"

Elsie let out a hearty laugh. "Charles Carson, you do surprise me! Yes, yes it is, though whatever made you think of that this year?"

He shrugged his shoulder and gave her a wink. "You're Scottish and it's the last day of the year. Why wouldn't I consider marking the day with you? I know you haven't really had a chance to enjoy the traditional festivities in years past so I thought we might deviate a little from the routine. I hope you don't mind."

She shook her head. "No, I don't mind, but that doesn't explain why we're standing in front of a darkened cottage in the middle of the night. Unless you're planning to wake these people and push into their lovely little home with treats in hand."

He stole a glance at his watch and noted the time. Two minutes to go. He took a steadying breath as he reached out to stroke Elsie's cheek. "My darling lass, I brought you here to show you this cottage. I think it's the prettiest one I've seen so far. In the back, which you can't see tonight, there is a lovely little garden. I'm sure in the spring, there will be a rather impressive display of flowers. See that tree over there? It has some rather sturdy branches, one of them will easily support a swing. And inside … wait until you see the inside." He reached into his pocket and handed her a key. "Go on. Open the front door and step inside, Elsie."

She looked at him curiously. "Wouldn't we see this better in the morning when there's more light? I'm happy you're so excited, Mr. Carson, but this is all very odd." Elsie had been hoping Charles was asking her on a walk to propose marriage. But now, standing here in front of an empty cottage in the dark, she wasn't entirely sure what to think anymore.

He took her hand which still held the key and guided it towards the lock. "Open the door, Mrs. Hughes. Perhaps the answers to your questions lie just inside. At any rate, we've walked this far and we might as well step inside out of the cold for a moment."

Shaking her head, Elsie pressed the key into the lock and turned it, then stepped inside. She could barely see anything in the darkened room, though there seemed to be a small table just a few feet away. She turned to say something to Charles and noticed that he had not followed her into the house. Instead, he was still standing on the threshold watching her intently.

He held up his pocketwatch and counted down the last few seconds of the year. Five … four … three … two … one … "Happy new year, Elsie," he said from his side of the doorway, giving her a broad smile.

"Daft man! Aren't you supposed to be inside the house giving me a kiss to celebrate the new year?"

"Not according to the Hogmanay tradition. I am exactly where I should be" he said with some authority as he reached down to retrieve a well concealed basket from the bushes near the door. "Five steps in front of you there is a small table with a lamp and matches. Light it, please, and return to the doorway."

When she had illuminated the doorway with the small lamp, she noticed the basket in his hand. "What in heaven's name is that?"

"I believe it's customary to bring gifts, is it not?" He pointed down to his right foot as he took a large step and entered the cottage. "So, Elsie Hughes, I am humbly stepping into your cottage with my basket in hand. Salt, so that life always has flavor. Coal, so that you are never cold. Shortbread, so that you always remember the sweet moments in life. Whisky, so that you are reminded of your youth but appreciate age. And lastly, a black bun so that you always have food upon your table."

By the end of his speech, Elsie had tears streaming down her cheeks. Charles Carson, the man who was almost more English than the king, had gone to so much trouble to research the Scottish custom and then arrange everything perfectly. She reached out and stroked his cheek lovingly. "It's also said that good luck is even more in your favor if a tall, dark, handsome man is the first across your threshold on the first day of the year."

He turned his head and pressed a warm kiss to the palm of her hand. "I don't know about dark and handsome, but I'm certainly tall," he joked, placing the basket on the little table and taking her into his arms for a kiss. But, before Elsie could deepen the kiss, Charles was pulling back once more, placing a little distance between them. "There is one more thing, Elsie."

"Oh, and what's that?" Then, she remembered the key that she'd left in the lock of the door. "The key?"

"Well, yes, the key, but not the key to the cottage." He eased down onto one knee and took her hand in his. There, kneeling before her in the soft lamplight, Charles Carson removed a small gold band from his pocket, holding it up for her inspection. "This may look like an ordinary ring, Elsie, but it's not. This represents all the times you've taken care of me, the patience you've shown when I was not at my best, the support you've offered unconditionally, but more importantly, it represents my love for you. All my hopes and dreams are tied to this ring, and, in turn, it is the key to my heart. I love you with all my heart and I'm ready to live a little, though only if you'll agree to share this cottage with me as my wife."

Elsie wasted no time in closing the distance between them as happy tears rolled down her face. "Of course, I will marry you, Charles Carson." She captured his lips with hers and gave him a passionate kiss, one that rendered them both a little breathless. She kissed him once more on his nose, then his forehead before helping him to stand. "I am speechless. I cannot believe you did all of this for me."

"I couldn't think of a better way to start out our new year. This cottage is ours, Elsie, if you approve of it in the daylight, of course. And we will always have a reason to celebrate Hogmanay. The only thing lacking, I believe, is that you are supposed to offer me food and drink since I am a guest in your new home."

Elsie laughed and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Good thing for you, then, that you brought along a basket. I can offer you shortbread and a dram of whisky for the evening, my good sir."

"Not so fast. That is to be put away for a later time. If you'll follow me, you'll find that in the sitting room, there is a nice fireplace just waiting to be used, a thick rug on the back of a rather comfortable sofa, and a bottle of champagne which is chilled to perfection. I even brought along a few nibbles from the kitchens so we'd have something to eat." He took the lantern from the table and laced his fingers with Elsie's, guiding her through the cottage.

So, as the first hours of the near year began, Charles and Elsie spent them together, curled up in a loving embrace and planning their year ahead. Two retirements, one wedding, and a spectacular honeymoon for starters.

**The End.**

**A/N 2:** For those unfamiliar with Hogmanay here is an excerpt from the Wikipedia page: There are many customs, both national and local, associated with Hogmanay. The most widespread national custom is the practice of _first-footing_, which starts immediately after midnight. This involves being the first person to cross the threshold of a friend or neighbour and often involves the giving of symbolic gifts such as salt (less common today), coal, shortbread, whisky, and black bun (a rich fruit cake) intended to bring different kinds of luck to the householder. Food and drink (as the gifts) are then given to the guests. The first-foot is supposed to set the luck for the rest of the year. Traditionally, tall dark men are preferred as the first-foot.


End file.
